


Giving

by anotherFMAfan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherFMAfan/pseuds/anotherFMAfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fullmetal,” Roy said slowly. “Repeat that?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving

**Author's Note:**

> AU ficlet written in January 2010, inspired by the little heart-shaped candies.

Mustang’s hand froze where it was, mid-signature. The tip of the pen continued to run ink, spreading out in a dark round spot until he could gather the sense to lift it off the page. He looked up across the desk to the man standing on the other side. He was standing calmly, quietly, with his arms at his sides. His face was grim.

“Fullmetal,” Roy said slowly. “Repeat that?”

“The transmutation failed, and all remains of the Stone were consumed in the process, Sir,” he said evenly, voice a monotone. The “sir” on the end of the sentence itself was enough to make Roy want to stare.

“Failed.”

“Yes, Sir.”

The colonel scrutinized him closely, and Ed, never having learned the finer points of military etiquette, stared right back at him with blank eyes.

“What about Alphonse?” Roy asked, watching his reaction carefully. “What happened?”

“The transmutation failed, Sir. Some fragments of the armor remain at the site. There were no other remains,” he said in the same flat voice.

Mustang narrowed his eyes enough to bore right through the kid, but he didn’t flinch.

“You’re telling me your brother is dead.”

“Essentially, yes, Sir.”

There was a pause, loud and empty in the office.

“Major, close the door,” he commanded, and Fullmetal turned around without question to do so. Standing, Mustang came around the desk to stand directly in front of his subordinate. Crossing his arms over his chest, he glared down at Edward, who stared back, expressionless.

“Your brother is not dead, you little shit,” he said flatly, dropping all pretense of rank and propriety. The corner of Edward’s mouth quirked up on one side, and his eyes lost their falsely adopted blankness in favor of mirth.

“‘Failed’ my ass,” he mumbled, but couldn’t help but start smiling himself. Did Ed really think there was anyone (but Al) who knew Edward’s expressions better? The brass might be fooled, but the boy couldn’t lie to him. Roy had seen what Edward’s eyes looked like haunted, elated, despairing, victorious, mischievous, saddened, smug, amused, and everything in-between. Losing Alphonse would have brought Edward lower than Roy had ever seen him, even the first time they’d met. Mustang would have known with only a glance at him.

Edward was grinning now, and Roy clapped a hand to his shoulder, his spirits soaring higher than they had in years. He just couldn’t bring himself to keep up his cool distance. Edward gave a friendly (but still slightly painful) punch to his chest in response, which made Roy laugh.

“I knew you would. I _knew_ it. I always believed it, Ed,” he told him, squeezing his shoulder, and Ed looked so goddamn _beautiful_ and free. Finally, _finally_ Edward could rest. He could heal, make a new life for himself, and leave all that pain behind. Finally he could have everything he wanted.

“You bet your ass,” Ed grinned back, and grabbed his waist, both hands resting possessively on his hips. That surprised Mustang, and he was pulled toward Ed without resisting.

“Edward?” he asked in shock.

In that one instant the air was charged with energy hotter than lightning, and before Roy could even fully register the change, Edward was leaning into him, hands rubbing electrifyingly up and down his sides. Roy could feel the heat coming from his body.

 “But,” Roy spat out, brain scrambling to catch up. They’d never talked about this-- of course they’d known, the tension has been thick enough to _walk on_ for the past year-- but they’d never even dared to _hint_ —

“Of course, there is still one more thing I need,” he purred, golden eyes smoldering behind his lashes as he looked up at him predatorily, closing the last smidgen of space between them. “But I don’t think it’ll be as hard to get as the first one was,” he said, and Roy’s whole body felt weak with the thrill that sent through him. Oh, he wanted—he _wanted_ so much, but—

“Wa-wait, Ed—”

But Ed didn’t wait, instead nuzzling into his neck, being unable to reach his mouth, and pressing his lips there. Roy hissed in a sharp breath, eyes closing automatically, but pressed back against Ed’s shoulders, his sense and his body warring for control.

“Ed— _yes_ , but not—not here—not _here_ —” he stuttered as Edward’s hot tongue and teeth grazed his neck, but it ended in a groan, because oh, _fuck_ did that feel amazing.

Roy’s heart was hammering so loudly against his ribs he could hardly hear, but they were pressed chest-to-chest, and he could feel the vibration when he spoke, low and hot.

“Roy,” he said against his neck, hands at his sides moving to encircle his back, “Be _mine._ ” That phrase-- that seemingly somewhat innocent phrase-- had never sounded so possessive or desirous before, and it poured like lava down his body, making every nerve in his body prickle with the heat of it.

“Oh, fuck it,” he whispered hoarsely.

So Roy Mustang gave up, gave in, and gave Edward Elric everything he wanted—and never regretted it.  
  
*          *          *          *


End file.
